


Give You the World

by Animefangirl365



Series: Happy Ever After [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl365/pseuds/Animefangirl365
Summary: It's April again. Has it really been a full year since Victor came to Hasetsu? With upcoming nuptials, Yuuri and Victor go out to celebrate, but as always, Victor always has something up his sleeve.





	

**EEK! Chapter three of Colors is almost done, but in the meantime; I have a muse in my head and my fingertips NEED to release it! This was inspired by an AMV on YouTube. It’s to “Give You the World”, nightcore version. MY HEART LITERALLY CANNOT HANDLE IT WITHOUT DOING SOMETHING. Here’s the link:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zOumPkapAc &t=1s** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zOumPkapAc&t=1s) **Feel the love, guys. Feel the love. The song is "Give You The World" by Kyle Kupecky. If you listen to it while reading through this, I’m visualizing the nightcore version in my head, which is what is in the AMV. I also decided to make this a sequel oneshot to Doing it right. Might as well, right?**

**P.S. in the dancing scene, I am terrible at putting it down without getting repetitive, so I’ll do the first part of it, and intermittent verses, but hopefully you’ll have the feel of it and be able to see their completely lovey dovey dance without much help from me ^u^**

Yuuri shook his head fondly. “Victor, you are such a romanticist.” His fiancé gave a mock pout. “You know you love me for it. So come on!”

Yuuri honestly had a hard time keeping a grasp on the reality of what was happening. It had been one year since the sudden snow that had accompanied Victor’s arrival in Hasetsu. One year since he first truly  _ met _ his idol - he didn’t particularly count the five-second interaction for a photo, or the banquet where he became drunk. He first came to know Victor after the man had showed up and announced that he was Yuuri’s coach. He never could have known that things would go the way they did. In one year’s time, he had regained his position as one of the best skaters in the world, won a silver medal at the Grand Prix final, and - he glances at the golden ring on his right hand - fallen in love and become engaged to Victor.

He placed his hand in Victor’s as they left the Yu-Topia Katsuki, heading towards the nicest restaurant nearby. Somehow Victor’s logic decided that any restaurant would do for his birthday, christmas,  _ and _ surprise re-proposal, but that they should choose the best one for the anniversary of when they truly actually met each other. Ah, well. Victor had told him this morning to be dressed in his nicest clothes by five o’clock, but remained tight-lipped on why until it was time to leave. The goofy smiles never left their faces the whole way there.

Once there, they verified their reservation and were seated at a table near the center opening. This establishment had a semi-circle ring of tables surrounding an open space which doubled as a stage for paid entertainment and a dancefloor at a certain time in the evening.

After an hour, they had ordered, eaten, and talked about how their days went. Yuuri spent the afternoon with Yuuko and her triplets to pick out the four girls’ dresses for Victor and Yuuri’s wedding in June. Victor had spent time with Nishigori, just talking about any random thing they could think of. Nishigori had shamefully admitted his treatment of Yuuri, apologized to Victor, and promised to apologize to Yuuri the next time they saw each other.

Finally, it was time to hit the dancefloor. They swayed back and forth, twirled in circles, dipped each other nearly to the floor, and conversated with other couples. After one song ended, the host of the restaurant announced into the microphone, “This song was requested by one young man for his fiancé; they’re celebrating the anniversary of when they met this evening. Let’s give the happy couple a little room here folks.” Yuuri turned an awe-filled gaze on Victor, who smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

The music started slow, and Yuuri’s face lit up like fireworks on New Year’s. He had just shown Victor this song last week. He wanted to choreograph a pair skate to it for fun. He had been over the moon with Stay Close to Me, and wanted that feeling again and again. They took up the position for a waltz; for now, Yuuri stood in the “woman’s” position, but they both knew they would change that in a moment.

_ I wanna take you down to Main Street  _

_ Your favorite place in town  _

_ We'll walk along that old road _

 

They started with a small box, gradually opening their range to encompass more of the dancefloor.

 

_ Till the setting sun goes down _

_ Then I'll get down on one knee _

 

Victor slightly dipped Yuuri to shoulder-height, and brought him back up.

 

_ And see forever in your eyes _

_ And say I want a lifetime you and I _

 

The crescendo drew itself into the chorus, and they switched; Yuuri now led, and Victor would follow.

 

_ Here in this moment _

_ Standing face to face _

 

He brought Victor in close, smiling at his beloved.

 

_ Let me take you deeper _

_ Till we're heart to heart _

 

They let themselve fall into the music, felt it pour through their emotions and their mind, showing every ounce of love they had.

 

_ And all the space between is over _

_ And you finally feel the love that you deserve _

_ Come with me, take my hand _

 

They grasped each other’s hands and leaned back, spinning in a moving ellipsis around the space.

 

_ I wanna give you the world _

_ I wanna give you the world _

 

With two hands on Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri’s hand on his shoulders, Victor took the lead again, Bringing them close together.

 

_ I wanna take you to an old church _

_ You'll be wearing white _

_ And you'll walk down the aisle _

_ With your father at your side _

_ We'll promise this love always _

_ No matter what may come our way _

_ Be my wife and I'll chase you everyday _

 

Victor lifted Yuuri into the air and spun in a small circle, setting him back on his feet as they transitioned into the chorus.

 

_ (Oh baby) _

 

_ Here in this moment _

_ Standing face to face _

_ Let me take you deeper _

_ Till we're heart to heart _

_ And all the space between is over _

_ And you finally feel the love that you deserve _

 

This time, Yuuri picked Victor up. That was their love, after all; they kept each other up when they felt like falling down.

 

_ Come with me, take my hand _

_ I wanna give you the world _

_ I wanna give you the world _

 

_ I have prayed for you _

_ Through lonely nights _

_ I waited for you _

_ And now you're holding me tight _

_ Your heart is what I'll treasure _

_ And God will be my guide _

_ This life of love spent by your side _

 

_ Here in this moment _

_ Standing face to face _

_ Let me take you deeper _

_ Till we're heart to heart _

_ And all the space between is over _

_ And you finally feel the love that you deserve _

_ Come with me, take my hand _

_ I wanna give you the world _

_ I wanna give you the world _

They came to a stop, each one with their right hand on the other’s cheek, left arms wrapped around in a hug. They brought their faces together for a loving kiss, pouring their overwhelming  _ agape _ into those few moments before they broke apart, remembering their audience. They found cheers, applause, wolf whistles, and a few weepy-eyed people. They clasped hands and tried to make it to the table, but were approached by the host.

“That… was beautiful. I’ve had many requests over the years I’ve been hosting here. And never, in all the people who have made a reservation for a solo dance, have I seen two people so in love. If there is such a thing as true love - which after tonight, I must say I agree - you two are it. Congratulations to you both.” He left to resume his duties. Yuuri beamed at Victor. “Thank you. For everything. I wouldn’t be the best me I could be without you. When we get married in two months, I will be going into it with every ounce of love I have in me, and you deserve it all. I love you, Victor.”

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. “And you are worth every bit of love I can give and more. Thank  _ you _ .”

Walking hand in hand, they paid for the meals (not included with booking the reservation) and headed back to the inn. At this point they were both sleeping in Yuuri’s room; not like it would be for much longer; they were getting their own place after the wedding. They both slept better knowing the other was right there beside them. They went back to the room and dressed down for bed. Granted, the space was a little small, being only a twin mattress with Makkachin as well, but they made it work.

They curled up on their sides, noses and foreheads touching while the moonlight spilled through the window. Yuuri’s right hand rested palm up between them, and Victor placed his own on top of it. They always loved seeing their matching rings. That cold December evening before the Grand Prix Final Short Program, they had opened their hearts for each other and the world to see. Yuuri’s insecurities had given them both 24 hours of heartache, but they had pulled through and were stronger for it.

**Here we go! :D I gave this pair of oneshots a series name: Happy Ever After because it’s a continuation after episode 12, but not alternate universe before that point. (I’m perfectly aware I’ll be WAY off come season two; but I’m okay with this.) Kudo, comment, send to a friend, or go check out that AMV I shared at the top if you haven't already (or again... because I've played it, like, twenty times... or more). I found that floating in my Recommended Videos and I REGRET NOTHING. XD**


End file.
